The Walk
by wonderthewice
Summary: It was not meant to be like this. I just wish I could have found out sooner before it was to late. Now I must deal with the cruel reality we never saw visible to the naked eye. Why am I shaking? Why is my head so weaved? Why am I so weak?So afraid?*Rape
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I do not own anything of DGM. Enjoy and Review Please!

* * *

_It 's not meant to be like this._

The male had tears in his eyes as he felt the older male thrust into him. The red head had grunted with each thrust as his pace began to fasten. All Allen could do was question why him? Why was his friend, or so he thought, doing this to him? Though he was confused and in total disgust with what was happing, his body however had betrayed him, his walls nearly grabbing hold of the others cock sucking the other male in deeper and deeper while moans passed through his pale lips, more tears just streamed down his cheeks.

Lavi just held onto the younger male's hips reaching his climax, releasing his seed into the younger male. He let out one last grunt as he slid his member out of the male's tight prostate. Allen let out a quiet whimper as he felt empty once more. The young teen had collapsed onto the bed as he curled himself up against the blankets. "Clean yourself up Moyashi." was all Lavi had said to the younger teen as he put his clothing on and walked out of the room.

Allen was petrified, he would have never thought Lavi, of all people, his best friend.. No, not a friend. He shook his head, was Lavi even his friend? After all he was a bookman to be. Allen grasped tight onto the blanket as those thoughts ran through his mind. "W-why..?" was the only words that kept flowing through the boys lips. His body laid perfectly still, just in case Lavi was to return and throw another performance of his. Luckily he didn't and as Allen's bruised body laid there trembling he managed to slowly drift off to sleep dreading what was going to happen tomorrow.

_It's not what I planned at all._

Allen had awoken the next day, sore more than ever as he sat there in bed. Hearing a banging at his door as he quickly jumped up, already holding tightly onto his blanket "W-Who is it?" he spoke knowing his voice nearly cracked. "Allen what's taking you so long?" the voice behind the door was sweet with a whimsical tone, it was none other than Lenalee Lee. Allen had let out a small reliving sigh as he spoke out once again. "I'll be there soon I just need to get.." he looked at his body, remembering that he hadn't put clothes on from the dreadful night before. "ready is all." Allen could hear Lenalee's giggles from behind the door making him smile softly.

"Well Lavi said he was going to come back? After though you two come meet me and my brother in the kitchen okay?" Allen's smile quickly faded, what could Lavi want with him now? "O-Okay, well tell Lavi he can come in…" he quickly jumped up ignoring the pain and pulled some boxers and pants on. His body moved towards the door as he opened it slowly. "Lenalee why don't you and Lavi come in?" Lavi stood in front of Lenalee and stared at the white haired male, Lavi's once soft emerald eyes were now cold and hard, his usual cheerful tone was now harsh. "NO Allen, I only need to talk to you, Lenalee please could you please go now?" Lenalee just stared at the two males in confusion as she nodded. "Alright well both of you behave yourselves." she smiled and walked away cautiously. "I hope you will be okay Allen." she mumbled to herself going to meet her brother, "I just hope."

Before Allen knew any better Lavi had closed the door behind him as he grasped onto the younger male's shoulder. Allen slightly winced as he didn't dare to look at Lavi. "Allen look at me now." Lavi had spoke in a raspy tone, the younger male had shook his head, he could already feel himself trembling. The redhead had noticed the younger male's tremble as a smirk appeared across his lips. "Awe are you afraid of me now Moyashi?" Allen tried to push away from the male's grasp, only to piss Lavi off, Lavi's slender fingers trailed onto the younger teen's throat. "L-Lavi!" was all Allen could think of saying as his pale arms grabbed onto the other male's. Lavi just slightly lifted up the younger male up and pushed him against the bed. "Shut up Moyashi if you want people to hear you I'll give you a reason to scream." he laughed quietly to himself as he let the younger male drop.

Allen feel onto his knees as he kept his gaze on the floor, he wasn't about to let Lavi notice the fear struck in his eyes. "Now I'm going to be coming here whenever I want, got a problem with that?" Allen's eyes widened out of surprise as he quickly looked up at the other. "Why me? Why can't you go to someone else!" His voice cracking more as each word slipped out of his lips. Lavi tilted his head as he crouched down making eye contact with the younger male. "I liked it better when you didn't speak." he grasped onto the younger males chin and pressed his lips roughly against the younger teens before pulling away. "Now hurry your white ass up before you make us late for meeting Komui ." Lavi quickly got up as he walked out the door, closing it behind him.

Allen sat there letting out a deep breath, his lower lip trembling from the male's kiss. He pulled his body up from the floor as he quickly grabbed his white T, doing the buttons as fast as he could grabbing some boxers sliding them on. "Pants..Pants..where are my pants at?" he stumbled all over the floor as he heard knocks on the door. "Hurry up Moyashi!" Allen let out a sigh as he tripped over the clothing he was looking for. "Found them!" he smiled from his victory as he quickly slid them on doing the button and zipper in a snap, latching the belt slowly onto his waist as he opened the door with a small limp to his walk he stood beside the redhead beginning to walk towards the kitchen. Allen was ready to pretend everything was okay, as he laughed and joked with the redhead deep down inside his broken down body was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

Well I am sorry that chapter 2 took longer than I had thought. xD I've been WAY to out of it lately and surprisingly happy to write a sad story v.v so pardon me if this isn't as great as you expect it to be D: but please review! -enen.

* * *

_It's not safe in here._

Allen had walked into the cafeteria with the redhead as he scoped around the area looking for Komui and Lenalee. Lavi, on the other hand ,was busy admiring some of the co-workers at the black order. Which for some reason had pissed off Allen to no extent. _Jealous are you? _Allen blinked multiple times, quickly shaking the voice away. "Why in the world would I be jealous?" he grumbled to himself as he quickly walked through the room, not looking where he was going he bumped into a certain grouch. Yu Kanda.

"Watch where your going Moyashi!" The Japanese had spoke out, "Or else you'll be tasting the sweet metal of my Mugen." Allen who would be all up for a battle with the Japanese was in no mood to even deal with Kanda's temper. Allen just bowed to the male, "I'm sorry Kanda. I'll watch were I am going the next time, now if you please excuse me I need to find Lenalee and Komui." Kanda stood in shock he, himself was expecting the white haired male to yell out some obscenities.

As Allen had walked passed a confused Kanda, Lavi slowly snuck up on the Japanese and grinned slightly. "Hello Yu!" he spoke in his normal cheerful tone as he quickly ducked down knowing that Kanda hated being called by his first name and was about to swing at him. Instead Kanda just stood their, his dark hues following the younger male. "Aye you stupid usagi, what's wrong with moyashi?" Lavi cocked his eyebrow as he looked at the younger teen walking. "It's none of your business Kanda. I think maybe you should leave your nose out of this one." Lavi's tone suddenly got chilling as Kanda was even surprised, "Is that a threat Usagi? I don't deal well with your childish threats." Lavi gently patted the Japanese on the back, his tone back to its cheerful way. "Of course not Yu! Why would I threaten you?" He grinned as he ran off towards Allen. Kanda just went to his table and sat down not even bothering to drink his tea. "What's going on with those two?" he mumbled to himself as he let out a small sigh.

Allen not paying attention to his surroundings the red head had quickly flicked the younger teen's forehead. "Allen what is it your thinking about hmm?" Lavi had questioned the male as his body slid in front of the younger teen stopping him in his tracks. "Nothing you need to concern yourself with Junior." Allen's voice sounding just as bitter as the other male's, the younger teen had just stopped caring about what had happened and began to think _If I keep this up maybe Lavi will finally leave me alone and find someone else to fuck with_. Lavi stared at the younger male tilting his head slightly, "Well you better start acting like your normal self you're freaking everyone around you out." Allen groaned quietly, "Why should I care what others think about me? Just because you put that facade so no one knows your disgusting true self doesn't mean I have to." Allen's heart was racing fast, he didn't know what had come over him.

Lavi just smirked he looked at the male as he slightly leaned in, "Oh you think what I did to you was disgusting, when I know your body enjoyed every last touch." Allen gulped softly, as he noticed the red head's hand gently brush against the teen's chin. "So who is the real disgusting one here me or you?" he leaned in slightly as he whispered to the younger male, "I'll give you a hint, it's you." Allen closed his eyes tightly afraid of what might or could happen right in front of everyone. Lavi noticed the younger teens actions as he chuckled quietly. Once again whispering to the younger male. "Don't worry Moyashi, no one will see what I do to you, only when we are alone." He slid his hand away from the younger male's chin, Allen opened his eyes as he looked at the male. "Well don't worry kiddo, we will be having a lot more alone time than you think." he winked at the younger teen.

Lavi turned away from the younger teen as he spotted Komui and Lenalee, as he waved to them running up to them giving a big hug to Lenalee which only bringing the rage out of Komui. Hearing the shrieks of Komui as he launched himself at Lavi. Allen looked up to see where all the commotion was about. _Wouldn't you like life to be just like that again? _Allen groaned again he looked away as he was about to run towards the door as he heard his name being called out. "Allen can you please help me out?" Lenalee gave Allen a warm smile as she called him over with the plea in her tone.

Allen quickly ran over towards the female, getting in between the outraged brother and the cheerful redhead. "I swear…" Allen had began, before quickly getting cut off "Lavi you stay away from **MY** precious Lenalee!" Komui was still swinging his fists around as Lavi kept ducking from the older male's swings. Allen just chuckled softly to himself as he continued to keep Komui from beating the shit out of Lavi. Which he should have but something deep down in Allen didn't want to see the red head get his just desserts and get his ass kicked. "Alright! Alright! I am sorry Komui, I will never lay a hand on your darling Lenalee again." Lavi grinned as he moved away from Allen and gave one big hug to Lenalee as he quickly bolted out of the cafeteria's doors.

Lenalee stood there as she blushed lightly, feeling a bit fluttered about having her brother and one of her friends fighting over her. She watched as Komui chased after the redhead out of the room as some of the people in the room stared at the group of friends. Allen coughed and spoke out, "Alright people there is nothing left to see here…you all know how Komui is when it comes to his little sister." Some of the people nodded as they went back to their own conversations, the rest either watched in amusement or just walked out of the cafeteria not really giving a shit.

Lenalee let out a small sigh as she looked at Allen. "Thank you very much for keeping my brother from literally killing Lavi." Allen tilted his head slightly as he stared at the female, a bit confused about her suddenly thanking him, she never had before. "No problem Lena, what are friends for?" He smiled softly towards her, "Now excuse me I think I have to go save a screaming bunny from a certain brother of yours." Lenalee quietly laughed as she watched Allen run towards the door.

_**CRASH!**_

Allen stood in front of the door as Lenalee slowly walked beside the younger male, "Well should we see what the damage is?" He asked as he looked at Lenalee, trying not to laugh because he could already tell the teal haired female was pissed off. "We might as well see who's bleeding and who's going to get it when we get in there." Allen nodded slightly as he quickly opened the door. Seeing a defeated Komui on the floor as Lavi sat on the male. "What took ya guys so long?" Lavi grinned as he patted Komui on the head, "He was easy to take out." Allen and Lenalee stared at each other for the longest time, as they looked back at Komui, he was trying his hardest to kick the red head off but all of his attempts failed. He had lost to the redhead and admitted defeat, but before Lavi could do his victory dance Lenalee came in and slapped Lavi in the head.

"FUCK WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Lavi exclaimed, all Allen could do was watch and snicker, finally someone tough enough to hit Lavi and not be afraid, "THAT was for hurting my brother and pissing him off in the first place!" she glared at the redhead as she pushed him off her older brother as she poked him. "Komui you need to stop arguing with my friends and learn that I don't like them in a relationship type of way okay?" she said letting out a small sigh, "Sorry Allen I think we're going to have to tell you the plans some other time, my brother is in no condition to talk about them right now.." Komui laid on the floor as he whined continuously "BUT LENALEEEEE!…" the female getting annoyed by her brother's voice groaned out loud as she whacked the male in the head. "Sorry Allen I'll talk to you later okay?"

Allen nodded gently, "Uh sure..no problem Lenalee, just tell me some other time okay?" Lenalee smiled as she began to drag her brother into the study. Hearing the door closed behind her right away Lavi snuck up behind the male and gently smiling, "Seems like we're all alone again, aren't we?" Allen turned towards the male and nodded gently. "Don't even try it Lavi, people will hear me say no over and over again. And I don't think you want people to hear all that commotion do you?" Lavi just shook his head, "you think I'm really that dumb Allen? Don't worry I'll be back and you better be right there when I come back." Lavi spoke quietly, as he walked towards the cafeteria door, opening it before he was half way in he mumbled once more, "Remember Allen, I'll be back." he smirked and closed the door behind him.

Allen was once again alone, he quietly sighed as he stood in the exact spot, his heart sinking to the bottom of his gut. Fear and confusion fueled his heart. "Why am I the one always getting pushed around like this?" he sighed louder as he curled himself up into fetal position holding onto his legs tightly. "What are you going to do to me this time Lavi?"


	3. Chapter 3

_No mistakes no misbehaving._

Allen just sat there, for what seemed like hours, though it was only 20 dreadful minutes before Lavi walked back into the room. He grinned. "Good my pet, you actually listen when someone tells you to stay." Allen just looked up at the male as he softly sighed. "Well I don't want to get hurt again, so I might as well just listen for now." before the younger teen was about to sit up Lavi stood in front of the teen. "Don't get up to quickly Moyashi. I might have a job for you that _requires_ you to be on your knees."

The younger teens eyes widened, "What are you planning? there is no way in hell that I would blow you Lavi.." before he knew it, Lavi had grasped onto the younger teen's hair, tugging onto the male gently. "Now who said you were going to do that? Oh no my Moyashi, I have something else planned for you." Allen wincing from the tugs of his white locks gulped softly, fear struck his body.

"W-why are you doing this to me Lavi? I thought we were friends?" Though Lavi hadn't even touched him Allen knew he was going to, he had seen the look in his eye or what seemed to be. Lavi just knelt down still holding onto the younger teens hair as he whispered quietly, "Since when have we ever been friends? I am going to be a bookman I don't need you sorry excuses as friends. This is all just a game to me. And you're just my tool until I get bored with you."

Allen couldn't believe what he was hearing, it hurt him to think that Lavi had been just using everyone for his pathetic little game, what hurt him the most was he fell for it, he fell for the lies for the fake smiles for everything, after everything they have been through, all Allen was to Lavi was history, something that was going to be quickly taken out once they were dead. Once they were erased off this earth. Could it be true? Though Allen didn't want to believe that his once friend thought only of him as a toy?

"Get up." Allen did as he was told, not looking at the male before he was pinned to the wall. His gaze avoiding the male's at any means necessary. Lavi gently placed his hand onto the younger male's waist having his other hand gently caress the younger teen's cheek. "Now wouldn't it be easier for you if you just listened to me and wouldn't talk back? You wouldn't be getting punished like you did the other night."

Allen closed his eyes, he didn't want to be touched by the older male. He was scared that people would see, but he was more afraid that his body would betray him once more and react to the others touch. One thing he didn't want at all. He gulped quietly. "It would be better if you wouldn't touch me at all then I wouldn't have to be in complete disgust when I see your fucking face."

"You shouldn't have said that my dear boy." Lavi spoke as his fingers slid towards the male's throat, grasping onto it as the younger boy began to squirm for air, only making Lavi's grip tighten, "Do you like getting punished Allen?" Allen trying to gasp for air he managed to speak in a raspy tone. "S-Sorry L-Lavi!"

Lavi had let the younger male go, but not before teaching the teen a lesson, "If you ever try doing or saying something so fucking stupid again it will get worse. And I promise you, though it might not or might leave mark you will learn your place." Allen coughed for air as he lightly grasped onto his on neck, wincing from pain as he looked at the male. "w-what are you going to do to me Lavi? I hate feeling like a toy! I don't want to be played with. I want to be treated like a human being!"

The redhead stared at the younger teens sudden out burst, "Treated like a human aye?" A grin appeared on the male's lips, "Everyone in this disgust world wants to be treated like a human but do they? No they do not." Lavi suddenly grasped onto the younger teen once more, grabbing onto both of the younger teens arms as he placed them above his head. "They get treated like fucking toys. They get beaten, raped and murdered by one another. Every living one of you are disgusting, you only care about yourself. While others are dying! While others are dying on the streets right at this moment, but what do you only care about? Your damn self. You want to be treated like a human? I'll treat you like a damn human!"

Allen was amazed at what the other male had just said, _Did Lavi care about other people? Is that why he is so upset right now?_ The thoughts raced through Allen's mind but before he could ask the other male he noticed Lavi's grip loosened and though he didn't want to piss the other male off he knew it was a perfect opportunity to try and escape. Or so he thought, as he slowly began to wiggle his wrist from the male's grip Lavi lifted up both of the male's hands and slammed them against the wall, making the younger teen cry out softly.

"You think you can get away from this so simple don't you." Allen gulped softly, Lavi seemed pissed enough as it is, and the younger teen had just made it worse. Lavi let the younger teen go as he looked away at a vase. Allen just stood there, he wasn't going to budge scared that if he took a few steps Lavi would strike him. Though that thought wasn't the only thing running through his head, he was actually concerned about the other male.

"Lavi what is going on with you?" the younger teen whispered quietly, as he stared at the other, something inside him knew Lavi couldn't be all that bad. Though he might have caused Allen wounds on his body Allen knew that Lavi had a heart of gold just hiding under the dirty looks. It had to be true, no one person could be so cruel and put up a façade so easily.

"Nothing Allen, just get out of here before you see me like this again." Lavi mumbled before he took a few steps away from the male. Allen began to take a few steps towards the door. "L-Lavi..I'm.." he didn't know what to say, his heart was hearting for the male, he wanted to see what was wrong, _would Lavi even open up to me in the first place? _He gulped softly as he quickly faced the male he took a few steps forward as he wrapped his arms gently around the older teens waist.

"Though I might be nothing to you Lavi, you were still my friend from the start and your always going to be something to me, even if you took my virginity. I forgive you for hurting me…and I'm sorry that you don't see that we are all friends here but its your decision to let us in or not." the younger teen held onto the other male for a while longer as Lavi just stood there listening to the boys words.

"I can't have friends..I can't have people close to my heart.." the redhead mumbled as he looked down at the younger teen's hands, he felt warmth against his body something he hadn't felt in a while. Lavi wanted to push Allen away, after what he had did to the younger teen how could Allen still be nice to him? _Are you an idiot boy? Lavi is just going to hurt you when your guard is down._ The voice in the younger teen's head might be right or wrong but Allen wanted to show that he was going to be there for the other male.. no matter what the cost was.

"Lavi, if that is the case then why is it your always smiling around us? Friends are sometimes the reason why people smile, why we laugh, though this world may be cruel we each have something that makes it worth living." The younger teen was about to pull away from the male as his grip loosened from the male's waist Lavi quietly spoke. "Please..don't let go. Not for a while. Just let me feel the warmth.." Allen nodded slightly, "I have a better way.."

The younger male pulled his arms away from the male as he quietly walked in front of the other teen and lightly grasped onto the others hands, "Wrap them around me okay?" Allen whispered softly, as the male obeyed the younger teen and wrapped his arms around the boys waist, as Allen slowly wrapped his arms around the male's neck. As the two stood in silence for the longest time, even though something like that moment wouldn't happen between the two again they both wore a smile across their lips.

What was this weird feeling the younger male was feeling in the pit of his stomach, _you've fallen for him haven't you? _Allen shook his head, no it couldn't be, could it? Once Lavi pulled away from the younger teen he stared at Allen he lightly pressed his lips against the younger teens forehead, before he walked away his fist smashing the vase as his fingers dripped blood. "Allen, I don't think you'll be seeing me around here anymore."

And with that Lavi walked away, not bothering to look at the younger teen. Allen just stood there and stared as the door closed behind him. Allen had never felt his heart shatter before, but watching the other walk away was all it took.

_Good-bye._

_

* * *

_

So I want at least 3 reviews before I update to this story :D I felt like the 2nd chap. was ify. l: my apologies, this one i hope you enjoy this one. I tried hard -enen_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_It's just what I don't need._

Allen walked around the corridors in complete confusion. His heart completely breaking from each step he took. He didn't understand what was happening to him. His body trembled from unknown causes, was he scared? What was going on through his head. What was going to become of the redhead? The thoughts filled his mind and worried him. _Allen you're an idiot. _The younger teen groaned quietly, of course the voice had to come at a time like this. "Leave me alone.. I'm not in the mood for your advice."

Was he loosing his mind? Talking to himself once more? He shook his head, it was dark out at night as he walked outside, closing the door behind him. He saw Kanda, he quickly hide behind one of the wall noticing someone was with him. "Who could that be?" Allen mumbled t himself as he slightly moved his body towards Kanda hoping he wouldn't get spotted.

All Allen could hear was mumbles, though he wanted to get closer he knew that if he did he would get caught, and that's something Allen didn't want. So he quietly stood in the same spot as he heard Kanda arguing with someone, he knew the voice sounded familiar but he couldn't put his finger on it. _Do you really want to know the voice? _Allen nodded to himself, _If you really want to there will be a price to be paid. _Allen groaned quietly. Of course there had to be something, nothing was ever free. "Fine.. Tell me what I have to pay.." he mumbled, _Don't talk you'll get caught, but if you notice it's the same redhead you're falling for. _Allen blinked multiple times, "I am not falling for him.."

_Shut up boy, and when the time comes…you'll know what the price you'll be paying for is.. _Allen wasn't in the mood to play the silly little games with his mind, but what was Lavi doing with Kanda, and what exactly were they arguing about? Allen had to know but he wasn't going to make any more deals with his subconscious mind, or so that's what Allen had thought it was.

"What are you doing to him Lavi..?" Kanda pressed on about someone, who was he talking about? Allen wanted to know, more like he needed to know.

"It's none of your damn business. Whatever happened is done with so go off to him already. I know how you look at him Kanda, and I can't believe the mighty Yu has a crush on another male." Lavi seemed to be teasing Kanda about what now seems like another male.

Allen tried sneaking himself more towards the two guys but nearly slipped on his own foot, making a big thud noise as he laid on the floor. "Ow.." Allen muttered as he tried to get up without getting noticed,

"Hey Kanda what was that?" Lavi grinned, he had already know Allen was easy dropping on them the whole time, "Maybe it was Komui making another _helpful _device." he sat down on the brick wall that Allen was hiding behind, as he looked on the other side he just snickered, "Or maybe we just have a certain ease dropper named Allen Walker."

Allen gulped as he slowly tried crawling away but couldn't when Lavi quickly grasped onto the younger teen's coat slowly lifting him up. "Well hello there Moyashi isn't it a little late for someone of your size to be sneaking around the halls at this hour?" Allen squirmed as he avoided Lavi's gaze, "Let me go baka usagi!"

"As you wish Moyashi." Lavi smirked and dropped the younger teen in the same position as he once was. Allen winced slightly from the sudden drop as he quickly stood himself up. "Thanks a bunch Lavi, you didn't have to drop me so hard." Lavi just waved the younger teen off as he looked back at Kanda. "Well Yu now's your chance why don't you tell the young Moyashi what _exactly_ you are feeling?"

Kanda just stood there, "Tch.. Why don't you tell me what you did to him?" Allen stood there in confusion, maybe he shouldn't have gotten himself caught, What was he thinking, Lavi was more clever than he had thought. From the form Lavi had made himself look like: Dumb. Clueless. Not a care in the world. However, there was another shade to the redhead. Lavi was very mysterious and apparently it looked like he never really did show his true side. To anyone.

"Why all of a sudden do you care what me and the little short stack do together?" Lavi spoke with a slightly annoyed tone, _Oh look Allen, seems like they're fighting over you this is magnificent. _Allen blushed lightly as he shook his head. "They're not fighting over me!" Lavi and Kanda both gazed at the younger teen standing before them. As Allen gulped softly, "uh…" Allen stood completely speechless, _Oh seems like you've lost it completely Allen. _Lavi chuckled softly and looked away from the younger teen, "Who are you talking to Allen? I really would be interested in recording this."

Allen just stood their, that's right its all just a big record to him. Nothing about Allen had mattered to Lavi. The world was Lavi's big book, and the redhead just stood back and laughed at everyone's pain at the suffering the world has brought everyone. The thoughts just raced through Allen's mind he couldn't contemplate anything that was happening he just stood there lost in a complete daze. Kanda just stood there as well, looking at the younger teen, everything was silent; which of course started to annoy Lavi.

Breaking the ice Lavi just began to sing softly to himself, "_The spreading sky, the freedom; although neither of them has changed. Right now its just that you aren't by my side~_" Kanda and Allen turned and faced Lavi, once the red head had sang the last line to the lyrics he stared at Allen for a split second making Allen blush a light crimson color. Lavi noticing the blush stood up and lightly cupped the young teen's cheeks. Pulling the younger teen closer towards his body as he whispered quietly towards the younger teen. "Why is it that you can't stay away from me? Do I intrigue you Allen?"

Allen just stood there, not really sure how to respond to the redhead's actions, before any words escaped his lips Kanda got in the way pushing Allen out of Lavi's grasp as Allen slightly stood back watching Kanda grasp onto the collar of the redhead's shirt. "What do you think you're doing Lavi?" The sudden action of the Japanese just made Lavi smirk. "You have a problem with me showing some _affection _towards Allen?"

Affection? Would you call this affection? Becoming the toy of your former friend; a person you once thought you could trust to be right beside you on the battlefield? And now it seems like he is now your enemy. It seems like none of us have learned the true meaning of affection, and obviously a bookman to be couldn't comprehend the meaning. Sure he might understand the dictionary look up of the word but to truly show affection to another human being, when Lavi himself, hates all of man-kind?

_Who could Lavi really give his all to?_ Allen had some doubt that it was himself, with the facade Lavi has been walking around with who or _what _was the real Lavi?

* * *

Gomen. For this being shorter than my other posts. D: this was a quick write but still would appreciate Reviews. The song is Big Bang "let me hear your voice." just in English. I doubt I will be updating anytime soon but it helps for encouragement :D i just wanted to upload this before school starts w -enen


	5. Chapter 5

All of it was a blur, all the younger teen could remember was seeing Lavi and Kanda going at it, well mostly Kanda just nearly exploding on the redhead. It didn't catch any of Allen's attention as his gaze kept on the red head. What was becoming of the younger boy. "Kanda stop it!" the words exploded from the younger boy, as the Japanese and Bookman face the boy.

"What's with the sudden outburst aye Moyashi?" Lavi grins, never expecting Allen to speak out so rationally towards them both, having the confusing expression on his face. Cute. Was all that was of Allen, his feminine like features, the way he would yell out his emotions never bottling them up. Or that's what Lavi thought anyways.

"I can't take this anymore.." Allen muttered quietly, his fist quickly lied against the brick wall, his hand throbbing from the sudden pain as he looked down. "DO you both really think you know what's best for me?" The Japanese looked at the Bookman, before Kanda spoke out, in his usual hateful tone. " 'Che. So violent as always Bean Sprout." and with that statement Kanda walked away from the two male's. Kanda never really expected to see Allen react that way. He knew Allen was a softy, and he took everything by heart but he didn't expect him to defend the one person who seemed to be hurting him the most.

"Do you even know what's best for you Allen?" Lavi asked, he didn't really seem interested in the conversation, but if he didn't ask it would have been very quiet between the two male's, and knowing Lavi, he was always irritated when it came to absolute silence. Allen just stood there, before he removed his hand from the wall and took two steps closer towards the elder male.

"I don't know what's best for me, but I'd rather figure it out for me, I don't want people always protecting me, I figure there must be a reason I'm an exorcist. So I should keep walking. Just like Mana said, Keep walking and not to look back." The younger teen let out a small sigh as he looked up at the ceiling, the moon beams showing half of Allen's face. His bright red scar exposing more of his horrors than before. His gray hues sparkled. "I might be a young exorcist but it doesn't mean that people have to treat me with caution. I wanted to be treated like everyone else. I'm sure you wouldn't understand this though, being a bookman and everything. But if you knew how it felt or maybe if I knew what it felt like to be like you Lavi. Being a bookman.. I didn't forget what you said, and I'm sure you have it memorized as well."

Lavi was astonished on what the younger teen had said, "No one has ever said that to me.." the redhead muttered as he clutched his hands into a fist, his knuckles scrapping against his gloves, "It's a burden you know?" Lavi slid himself onto the floor, he seemed out of place, "It's a burden to see how cruel the world has been, going through 49 alias' you think my heart would already be over watching people suffering. Seeing them do it to themselves, having them argue for money, possessions, land.. They are all greedy every single one of them. No one has any respect for each other." Lavi shook his head, running his hand through his fiery-red hair, "But meeting you. Meeting everyone in the order, it seems different, you people actually care about things, you care for the akuma who were actual people's souls."

Allen slid down beside the other male, "Of course we care about the akuma, we care about man-kind we don't want people to be suffering, and though we don't have the control of that we do everything in our power to save the one's we can. In order to know that we have saved at least one soul is all that matters. Sure the world might be corrupt but there is still some good in us, there is still good in man-kind. No matter how minor it may appear. There is some good in us, you just have to open that eye of yours wider." Allen looked at the elder male with a small grin. "Believe in me Lavi. Whether you believe in the world or not, can you at least believe in me?"

Lavi just looked at the younger teen, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, it seemed like the younger teen was pleading for the other male to believe in him, "Why does it matter if I believe in you or not? I think it's insignificant.." he muttered softly.

Allen just shook his head, he lightly placed his hand onto the elder male's head as he smiled at him, "Well you don't have to believe in me then, its honestly up to you. But wouldn't it be nice to have someone to depend on, to lean on as a friend, but it's okay. You probably wouldn't want someone even like me to be that person for you." the younger boy moved his hand away from the elder teen as he stood up. "I know I was just someone to play around with Lavi, but you were my friend and it doesn't matter how you look at it you're always going to be a friend. Open your eyes Lavi. Lenalee, me and maybe even Kanda are your friends.. If that matters anyways."

Allen was about to walk away as Lavi quickly grasped onto Allen's hand. _What are you doing Lavi? _Good question. What exactly was the red head doing, he should have let Allen left, he should have let the younger male continue to think that he was just being used to stop the elder teens raging hormones. Bookman were supposed to do things without emotions, without a heart.

Lavi gently pulled the younger male down, the younger teen let out a small gasp as he landed into the elder male's lap as the boy winced slightly, as Lavi cupped the younger teen's cheeks, his thumb grazing lightly against the males scar. The younger boy blushed, why was it that Lavi could send chills down his spine, make him blush on the spot. What was this feeling that only the elder teen could do to him?

_Love._

It couldn't be love could it? Allen didn't think love was physically possible for him, being abandoned by his family for having the innocence imbedded in his left arm, then finding Mana, who passed away being only a child. Meeting Cross, might have been one of the worst experiences he's dealt with.

But Lavi was just like him, well, the only thing they had in common was something dealing with their eyes, and also they were exorcists so not much was going on there. However it didn't seem to phase them right now, the two were in the moment. Something that wasn't or _shouldn't _happen was about to go against everything the two teens would be crumpled.

"Allen.." Lavi spoke, breaking the thought of the younger teen of thought, "W-What is it Lavi?" Allen was embarrassed he didn't like the position he was in, especially being in the elder teen's arms, in his lap, though the one thing that made his heart pound against his chest was the fact that the two were so up close, face-to-face. It seemed like ages before Lavi responded to the younger male. "Nevermind.." A quiet whisper trailed from his lips.

"Then can I leave?" Allen muttered, he didn't really want to go, hell he _wanted_ the other male to keep him in place, but Allen knew better than that, to want, to hope for silly things that would never happen, and not allowing the other male to respond to him he quickly tried to pull himself up.

However Lavi had another thing set in mind. He held onto the younger male tightly not wanting Allen to leave him alone, he liked the warmth the young boy was giving him. He didn't want Allen to leave him. He couldn't handle being alone anymore. It was amazing, how one mere boy could make someone, a bookman to say the least, lose everything they had believed in, everything they were going for, dreaming hoping. How could Allen, another male, make Lavi loose the sight of being an exorcist of becoming a bookman.

"What are you doing Lavi?" the younger boy spoke in a slightly annoyed tone, he wasn't about to get himself get wrapped up in Lavi's world again. In that moment the young boy decided whether or not he was going to let Lavi play with his emotions again or to let himself walk away before anything more happened.

"I don't want to let you go.. Is that a problem?" He muttered quietly as he looked down, _everything I have believed in is getting thrown away in front of me for you Allen. _Lavi could never speak those words, he never thought he would have to, his throat was dry and all he could do was hold onto the boy, for as long as he could.

"I don't want to play this game anymore Lavi. You've had your fun.. And you've taken my virginity away from me for it.. So what more can you take from me.. Honestly?" Allen felt broken, his hands trembling as the other male held onto him tighter, "I want one thing from you Allen." Lavi spoke in a calm tone, he didn't want to admit it, hell Lavi wanted it to be the last thing that would ever come out of his mouth. But what could he have to lose? Lavi thought Allen already hated him for reacting the way he did, for losing his temper and his patience with the world and taking it out on the younger male.

"What exactly would that be?"

"You."

Allen sat there, in the other male's lap, completely stunned by what the other male had said, what could this mean? What Lavi trying to accomplish by saying those words. Was this a new part of Lavi's game? The thoughts ran through Allen's mind as he tugged his arm away from the male.

"T-that's not funny Lavi!" the boy pulled himself away from the other, he was trembling more than before, was he afraid? Was he shocked? Allen's heart was in deep confusion. It split in two different decisions, He felt like his heart was going to break, crumble into a millions of little pieces from what the other male and the other part was happy, he felt happy that someone had wanted him. Happy that someone accepted him for who he was.

_It won't last forever._

A sudden chill ran through the boy's spine. The voice was right of course, Allen knew the two of them couldn't even have anything going on between them. Not for the fact that they were both guys, hell Allen was all for equality, he didn't care about gender. He knew where his heart lied. But in the end the two teens were going to have to say good-bye.

Allen shook his head, he looked away from the elder male as he whispered. "I.. No… W-We can't Lavi.." the boy couldn't even let out a sentence, Lavi grasped onto the other male's chin as he sighed quietly. "We can Allen, there must be a way for us to be.. I know you have feelings for me and I know I can't live without you."

Allen didn't know why but the other male's words soothed him into believing that what Lavi had said could be true, that everything was going to be alright. A small tear streamed down the boy's cheek as Lavi softly stroked the boys cheek. "There is no need for tears Allen.." the boy nodded lightly, he nuzzled into the others touch.

Lavi leaned in as he softly captured the younger teen's lips against his own, this kiss however was full of love, passion and understanding. As the male's kissed Lavi grazed his tongue against the males upper lip, the boy's reaction was a soft gasp allowing Lavi to slither his tongue into the male's warm cavern, as the newly found lover's tongues battled for dominance it seemed like Lavi had always won, earning whimpers from Allen.

However, before the teens could get more into their actions they heard a crash, as they quickly pushed away from each other. It was none other than Lavi's mentor. Bookman.

The teens gulped. Boy where they in for it now.

"What the hell is going on Junior?" the elder man was furious, after everything he had taught Lavi, was going to waist. "Everything! You are going to throw everything away for what this boy who is just going to die? Who will be nothing but a blob in the history records?"

Lavi quickly stood up, "Maybe I don't want this job anymore Panda Jiji! Maybe I have realized not all of man-kind isn't all of a lost cause, and it's all thanks to Allen!"

Bookman quickly took a few steps grabbing onto the confused Allen, "You think he is so special? What does he really have to offer to this world? Nothing. Not a god damn thing." Lavi was astonished from the Bookman's sudden reaction, he never thought that he would get this angry finding out that Lavi didn't want to be a bookman anymore.

"Can't you just find another successor? I mean why does it have to be me?" Bookman ignored the redhead, "If you really want this boy then we will see once I am done with him."

Allen was frozen, he didn't know what was going on, and what Bookman was going to do to him. All he knew was, this was getting serious, and everything was either going to bring them closer together or drive them apart. "Meet us in the library my dear apprentice." and with that Bookman and Allen had disappeared, and with a blink of an eye Lavi was left to wonder what he had really done.

"Allen.." Lavi had muttered, he was all alone again, and he couldn't take it. He needed to get his young love again. No matter what was going to happen he needed to see Allen again. So Lavi began to walk towards the library, not giving a damn about the consequences. "I will get you back _my_ little Moyashi."

* * *

So I finally wrote the 5th chapter :P those story has me emotionally exhausted. Like literally gets me depressed T_T I was thinking of giving up on it but I couldn't even when it gets to my own emotions I pressed on. So please Review. It would mean the utmost importance to me if you did. :D -enen


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for the long wait people .~. and for those who are still following this story. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. :D because what's a writer without their fans right? T-T god I'm so corny.

Disclaimer- I don't OWN anything! D: and i fail at putting these so if i forgot, letting you know now~

Onwards towards the story :D

* * *

"MANA NOO!" the shrieks filled the library, Allen was in pain, it was as clear as day. Surprisingly no one had went near the door to even go and help their exorcist companion. Maybe everyone else just didn't care enough to even concern themselves with the known _Destroyer of Time. _It was either that or no one could hear the shrieks.

_Heh. _Lavi chuckled to himself as he stood in front of the library's door looking around to see if anyone would even notice, _Seems like man-kind really is useless after all. They won't even help their own friend. _Once more Bookman junior's old thoughts were coming back, and this time no one was there to stop them from overflowing, mentally bashing the people he knew into the cement.

Yu Kanda, Komui Lee, Miranda Lotto, Arystar Krory, Chaoji Han, hell even Lena-lee Lee. The weren't really his friends, they were just useless beings, that would slowly be erased from the world. The articles that the Bookman and The 49th used to read and write would take them out of their findings as if they never existed in the first place. "They are just ink and paper after all." He said aloud. He just gazed at the door, wondering if he should just walk away from the door and let the Bookman break the boy's spirit. Did Allen mean anything to him after all?

The thoughts pondered, before they were interrupted with more shrieks, this time, they were calling out to Lavi, "L-Lavi!" Lavi could tell their was some fear in the white boy's voice, he didn't know what else to do, only cry out. "Well.. I guess I have to help out after all." Lavi let out what seemed to be an annoyed sigh. The red-head hated situations where he actually had to do something, he would like to instead just sit back and observe. The so called _love _he was feeling for Allen wasn't even getting in the way of wanting to help the younger exorcist.

Lavi slowly opened the door to find Allen, trembling, in a chair, he was scared, the boy who went up against ugly creatures such as the Akuma, was scared. His once beautiful grey hues, that sparkled with life were now dull and lifeless. The whole room was something else. It was playing over and over again of Allen's memories. Everything Allen had tried to hide from the world, as he plastered that fake smile on his lips. The boy's mind was something else. It seemed like Allen had memorized everything bad that had happened to him, and he meant everything.

_Mana! Mana! Get up Mana please!_

_The young version of Allen tried hard to wake up the now lifeless body of Mana Walker, the man who had rescued Allen as a younger boy, when he was dumped in a lonely alleyway, for being born with an innocence embedded in his skin. The young boy had tears in his eyes, as people just passed by him looking at Allen and his dead father with sheer annoyance and what seemed like disgust, as if the two were ruining their perfect day. _

"Filthy creatures aren't they Lavi?" Lavi quickly turned towards the sight of his former-sensei. Bookman was standing next to the young Walker, as if he was holding him down, Lavi took a few steps closer towards the two noticing now that Allen was tied up to the chair, _Couldn't he get out easily? _Lavi asked himself, as he stared at the rope. It wasn't any ordinary rope he had seen, as he closed his eyes trying to remember were he had seen something like at before.

It finally dawned on him, the rope was used to prevent any type of innocence to be used, whether it was a parasitic type or an equipment type, if the holder of the innocence's was tied with this certain type of rope there was no way they could activate it, and only trying would cause major wounds towards the user. As it seemed Allen didn't know the rules of this particular brand, having some wounds on his arms, small bruises formed around his wrist. Boy did Allen look like a horrific mess.

"They are filthy…" was all Lavi could manage to speak out, he tried to drown out the cries of the kid version of Allen. Which was definitely unsuccessful, of course pissing off Lavi. "Will you cut that crap off already?" he shot a glare at Bookman, though the old man ignored him. Placing his hands onto Allen's forehead, "You shouldn't yell my dear apprentice, it might frighten the young boy after all. Don't you know you just missed the part where you, out of all people.. Did some cruel un necessary things to the dear boy." Lavi stood in shock, as he looked at the white-haired boy, Allen had suffered so much, and Lavi just caused more to his pain.

"You sick bastard." Lavi blurted out, he clenched his hands into fist, his knuckles becoming white under his gloves, Lavi was furious, or you could say that since you know the whole bookman not being able to have emotions, whether that was the case or not, the red-head had something burning up inside him.

"You're calling me a sick bastard Lavi?" The tone of bookman, which was normally monotone, had changed, which brought some "fear" into Lavi, "You're the one who took one thing that this poor boy had, the only thing that he thought was his, his purity, and you took it away. His best friend. Or that's what he called you, and you took everything away from him.." a small smirk appeared on his lips, "I'm some-what _proud _of you, I never thought you'd be so disgusting in my life my dear apprentice."

"No.." Lavi stood there, he didn't know what to say in all honesty, it could he really have caused so much pain to Allen, He knew what he did was wrong, and he knew he was being completely selfish, and using Allen to slowly destroy his own hard times, but he didn't think he was adding to Allen's slowly breaking heart.

"T-That's not true…" a faint quiet, but audible whisper was heard, having Lavi and the bookman turn towards the boy, Allen suddenly spoke, it wasn't the cries anymore, but his voice had come back, "I-I didn't stop Lavi.." the words choked out of Allen's mouth, his eyes began to draw the pain away, as he looked directly at Lavi, "I could have stopped him." the boy flashed the red-head a smile, a very faint smile as he continued to speak, "I could have pushed him away.." he paused, "But I didn't… b-because Lavi.." the boy wasn't able to finish his sentence, he had fainted.

"Allen!" Lavi had shouted out, but bookman just watched as the memories played over and over again, Allen was a mere child, his hair had been white due to the shock, and the curse that his adoptive father, Mana, had given him. Now being taken in by Cross Marian. Allen had told Lavi what the horrible things but none were as bad as what was happening right in the moment.

"_Master.. W-what are you doing?" Allen had cried out, he was in more pain than before, being only a 8 year old child. Cross had stripped down the younger boy, _(No he didn't violate him) _he dressed the boy in a lovely suit. _

_Moments later,_

"_You will be entertaining these men." Allen stared at the men, who looked at the boy with lustful eyes. They didn't seem to mind that Allen was a young boy. The had broken down Allen to his weakest point. And as a child as well! When Allen was returned to Cross, he was torn up. Bruised from head to toe and when he cried to Cross about it the only reply Cross had given him was, "This is what your going to do for me from now on idiot-apprentice." Cross was drinking and he threw a beer bottle at Allen's head, making the boy cry out in pain as blood slid down his forehead. _

"_Stop crying and make me some diner." Allen did what he was told, wiping the tears and slowly began to pick himself up._

The memory faded, around the whole room, and it became dark, Lavi stood there nervously, not knowing exactly what was about to happen, though he was curious. The red-headed male stared, or what he thought was staring, at Bookman who seemed like he was enjoying the _Destroyer of time_'s pain, suffering.

"He truly is an amazing person, isn't he Lavi?" The bookman finally spoke out, maybe after seeing Allen's past had made him grow a heart. Maybe Allen was special in his own significant way, to even make the cruel, what seemed like lifeless Bookman to grow a heart. Allen was something else, he was everyone's shinning light. He made people remember what they wanted and even if he was beaten down to a bloody pulp he was going to risk his life away.

To risk it all, for the people you care about, to risk your own life to give your friends, your known family a second chance to live their life in memory of you. It has seemed that the younger boy has died many times, and luckily he has been brought to the order. New and improved.

_What if I died right now? _Lavi asked himself, _No one would miss me, no one would care if my life just ended right now, but if it was Allen.. Everyone, even me, would be in tears. _Lavi felt a sharp pain in his head as he cried out, the pain was to much for him all the sudden feelings of being neglected, unloved, came rushing back to him.

"Don't you see my apprentice, these creatures called human beings don't like you. They wouldn't even care if you died." The smug look on Bookman's face was to much for Lavi, he held his head down, as the bookman kept running his mouth, "But as for this young boy, this boy who has so much potential, the known Destroyer of Time. Everyone, even what seems like you, would cry over his death, mourn him and why is that?"

"…light.." Lavi muttered, "He's our light Bookman. Don't you see, every time it seems like he has died, everyone becomes so gloom. Because without Allen, without his radiant light, it seems like the world has crumbled, not because of what his role in this war is, but because he brings everyone happiness."

The light's quickly lit up and Lavi noticed, this wasn't the library anymore, it seemed like some other dimension, just like the one Road, the Noah of dreams, had trapped him in. except it seemed liked this one was a little different. It was an all for all battle. Or that's what Lavi had thought anyways, he wanted Allen to be safe, with or without him, he at least wanted to know the boy was out of harms way for good.

"What exactly is this place Bookman?"

A smile, giving Lavi the chills, was placed on the older man's face, "This is your destiny Lavi. You must choose. Your life, or the boys. What will you choose?"

* * *

So this is a little short I know I apologize, but the next chapter will be much longer (I hope v.v) BUT I felt like I needed to update, it seemed so long since i have. :3 Well Enen has to go off now, and sleep. I am exhausted .w.

OH PLEASE review, it makes me a happy camper ^~^ and helps me update quicker xD


	7. Chapter 7

Enen DOESN'T own D. Grayman or any of the characters~ Thank you people for reviewing, I love you people. Even the ones who favorited and alerted it. This is dedicated to you guys! :D anyways onto the story.

* * *

While bookman and Lavi went through their little conversation Allen on the other hand was living through his memories once more.

"_Allen!~ ALLEN!" A tall man dressed in an overcoat with a big top hat sitting on top of his hair had called out to the young Allen Walker._

_Allen by the time was a brunette, though his hand was still the same as ever. Allen ran happily into the house were Mana was calling him. "Mana~!" the boy had said as he ran up to his foster father and wrapped his arms around the kneecaps of the man. _(Even back then Allen had always been the smallest child he knew. )

_Mana just chuckled softly, slightly scrunching down in order to wrap his arms around the younger boy and smiled. "Today Allen," he began, "We are going into the city, we need to get some food." Allen tilted his head and looked up at Mana, "Because our little growing boy has seemed to have eaten it all." Allen blushed at that statement lightly and playfully used his fist to swing at Mana's shoulder. Mana shrugging it off slowly stood up._

"_Let's go Mana." Allen said already letting go of his father and ran into the side-walk, Mana slowly trailing the boy. Allen would run around smiling at everyone who was passing by them. It all happened to fast, and Allen's mind was spinning. _

It was the accident he had relived in his mind over and over again.

_Mana's dead body on the floor as Allen cried out, over and over, "MANA! NO!" the young brunette tried waking up Mana, his hands trembling, "Mana please! We need to get home!" tears streamed down the boy's face. _

It seemed that the people around them, had muttered in disgust about having the roads blocked off just to get rid of Mana's corpse before it stank up the streets.

With a blink of an eye it was dark once more, Allen opened his eyes again to see that he was walking in the woods. It was gloomy and cold, Allen shivered and noticed that he was back to his normal fifteen year old body. He took a few more steps and noticed gates, slowly opening without him touching them noticing a grave.

_Here Lies Mana Walker. A devoted Father. _

What struck Allen was he noticed there was a little boy, a little brunette boy sitting there emotionless, his head hung low as his body looked like a doll. A human sized down. Right next to the boy was a female. She was stroking the boy's hair who seemed not to even feel it.

The girl seemed odd to Allen, and strangely familiar. As Allen had stepped closer everything else in his mind had disappeared, leaving only the grave, the young brunette boy, the weird girl and Allen. Suddenly the boy had looked up, making Allen jump back a bit. It was himself as a little boy. However he was missing his eyes, they were just black empty circles, blood oozing out slowly as the boy grinned.

Younger Allen grinned widely, as his teeth were sharper than any mere human. Then the female looked up, she wore a white long sleeved shirt with a black vest designed with rose lace. She wore a black school-girl skirt and black heels. A small-like top hat sat on top of her head, having a veil connected to it, as it covered half of her tanned face. The one thing that stood out about this girl was her pink and purple like socks. Her piercing golden hues looked at Allen. A playful grin tugged at her lips. "Why hello there, Allen."

Allen shivered as he looked at the female. "R-Road?" Allen shook his head, it couldn't be her, there was no way that she could enter his mind.. Let alone his dreams.. He groaned out loud. Of course she could. Little Road was the Noah of dreams. She could do whatever she wanted. Create new dimensions and even invade your minds most private thoughts.

The younger Allen began to laugh, something that seemed more like a twisted shriek, making Allen shudder as he tried to avoid looking at his other self. "What's wrong Walker? Don't like seeing what you're going to become like once the Earl takes over this world?"

Allen quickly shot his head up, "That's never going to happen I won't let you, the Noah's or the Millennium Earl take over this world and kill man-kind." Allen spoke with determination, making the blunette smirk, "A pathetic human like you thinks you can stop us Allen?" she shook her head, as she quickly grabbed Lero, and shoved the pointy part of the umbrella into the younger Allen's neck. Making the brunette whine out in pain.

Allen jolted slightly, as he watched as the brunette began to crawl onto his hands and knees, blood dripping from his body making his way to Allen. Road just snickered at the sight, she was a sadistic girl and loved seeing people suffer at the sight of her own actions.

"Oh my it seems like Allen can't take the own punishment that he has caused, TO himself." emphasizing on the word, she stopped laughing and looked at Allen, his gaze wasn't even focused on Road, making the girl upset. "Allen?" she said sitting on top of Lero, swinging her feet back and forth. "Allen?… Hello?" Allen still didn't respond to her, making the girl furious. She hated being ignored.

"WALKER!"

Allen quickly jumped up as his grey hues, filled with freight, the girl smiled sadly. There was something within Allen that made her have mixed emotions, that's why she was the one who was going to kill him, and wouldn't allow Tyki, kill him first.

She jumped off of Lero, landing perfectly on her feet, walking closer towards Allen, as the younger Allen crawled faster towards him. Once arriving towards the white male his nails dug into Allen's flesh, his nails as sharp as blades, made Allen bleed. Allen didn't cry out though he did wince at the sight of his own blood. It was something he was used to, but it felt a hundred times worse, knowing something that looked exactly like him was causing himself harm.

Road walked onto the brunette, her shoes digging into the skull of the "puppet's" head, she stomped her feet into the being over and over until she was satisfied having crimson colored blood splatter onto her heels. "I need new ones anyways." she muttered as if she had stepped on grass.

"H-How.." Allen choked on his words. He cleared his throat but once he spoke it sounded to much like a whisper, "H-How can you be so cruel?"

Road just tilted her head, and shrugged lightly, "Because he isn't the real you Allen. So this puppet creature, has no purpose. He was created to be my toy. But got boring." she mused, "And now I have you in my world so it doesn't matter! You can stay with me for eternity~"

Allen stared at her, she was.. Insane. She had no care for the human being, she only cared about fun and games, candy and what seemed like him? He didn't understand why this girl had so much affection for him, but he figured it was because everyone else did, in their own weird reason.

"I'm not staying here. Especially if you're just going to use me for you're sick games."

Road pouted, "But games are fun! Candy and games are the best thing that you humans have created. Why isn't it you like them?"

Allen just looked away, _Is this girl for reals? Can she really hate humans this much? Why is it that we just can't get along? Why can't we join each other and destroy the Earl_? Without even realizing how close Road was, he gasped out as he felt her lips against his. Allen tried to pull away but Road quickly wrapped her arms around the boy's neck holding him still. His eyes were wide, he couldn't believe how soft and delicate her lips where, they tasted some what sweet. _Hehe, maybe due to all the candy this girl consumes. _Allen thought to himself, as he let her lips linger on his, he wasn't trying to pull away anymore. He actually enjoyed it.

Until, Allen closed his eyes and the redhead and popped into his mind. _Lavi. _Allen quietly gasped, getting a hold of his body movement again he pushed Road away. "I won't let you make me forget about him!"

Licking her lips the bluenette sighed softly, "You won't have to forget him, Allen." she grasped onto Lero, licking the edge where she had stabbed the puppet. The blood, for some reason tasted sweet to her. Just like everything else. "You're precious little rabbit will be gone before you wake up.~"

"W-What do you mean Road?"

With out receiving an answer she was gone, the only thing that echoed around the room was her cackle, which was beginning to fade away by the second. Allen let out a small sigh as he walked towards the grave. Without even noticing, the puppet came back to life.

Crawling in a different manner, the head began to speak. "I'm going to get you!" Allen's eyes widened, and with that the puppet attacked Allen. Clawing at Allen's body, once more the white boy fainted, he couldn't activate his anti-akuma weapon so once more the boy was useless.

"I'm sorry Allen.." the puppet had spoke, his body falling apart, the legs began to crumble away, smelling of death and decay. "I just wanted to become the real deal.." it whispered as the head rolled onto Allen's lap.

* * *

"I'm not going to choose my life or his Bookman!" Lavi shouted out, the red head was getting quiet annoyed as he looked at Allen, marks had started showing on his body. As the white boy let out a faint cry before his body started trembling. "What are you doing to him Bookman!"

"You're not thinking straight anymore are you Junior." Bookman stated, not even bothering to answer Lavi's question. "Because of that boy you have lost all your smarts, all your ideas. Are you happy with yourself?"

Lavi let out a smug smile, "Of course I am happy with myself. Because of Allen, I feel like I actually have a heart, like I actually have emotions."

Bookman just shook his head, "Road Kamelot."

Lavi was stunned, he wasn't expecting the Noah girl to be involved in this, "No way.." Lavi muttered, he was in disbelief.

The female's school uniform slowly appeared, along with her school shoes and stockings. Her legs started forming into the clothing along with her torso and arms. Her blue-ish hair formed just as quick as her head did. Her devilish grin appeared and began to spoke, "You called Bookman?"

Lavi shuddered, he thought it was pretty weird to see a floating body, without eyes or a nose just chatting away, "Yes I did Road. I need you to.." He paused, looking at Lavi one more time before his tone got bitter. "I want you to break Junior."

Road's nose and eyes appeared, as Lavi could read the excitement in Road's eyes. "With pleasure!~" she grinned widely, she still had blood on her shoes and Lavi could see it.

_SHIT. _Lavi thought to himself, _This girl is going to kill me!_

Road just laughed manically, "I can't wait to see your blood again! It was as bright as candy~ I hope it taste just like it as well~!"

Lavi gulped softly. "Innocence Activate!" Lavi paused, nothing had happened,

"Oh did I forget to mention Lavi? You're in my world now! AND this time… you'll never escape!"

* * *

So i didn't like this chapter but i don't know it could be the fact I wrote the ending at 11:30 at night xD I would at least want ONE review and I will be happy :3 I am trying my best to keep on updating; though it makes it chapters closer towards the end. .w. Bye -enen.

PLEASE REVIEW :3 or Allen will starve O: *GASP*


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and I probably never will :3 So sorry for the about 2-3week late update. I've had a lot of things happen in the past two weeks ~-~ won't get into detail to bore you. OH yeah, but when i was writing this I was listening to the whole "Knives and Pens" by Black Veil Brides. Major inspiration for me n.n

~Well anyways onto the story :D

* * *

Sitting on Lero, Road swung her feet back and forth, her sadistic grin never leaving her lips. She opened her mouth to be interrupted by a small laughter. Tilting her head slightly towards the side she gazed at source, Allen.

Though Allen wasn't himself, and everyone in the room could tell, "It seems like our doll wants to play as well hmm?" Road muttered, not really amused to see that _her _Allen was being taken over by a mere doll.

Allen's eyes were pure black, not showing a hint of life in them, the scar on his left cheek had formed into swirls all over the younger teen's face. Allen's fingernails clawing at the arms of the chair, letting out a loud shriek wanting to be set free.

"Release." Bookman had muttered, as the magical ropes slowly faded onto the floor, the dark magic seeping into the darkness of the room. The now possessed Allen was now set free, activating his anti-akuma weapon and was now ready to fight.

Road grinned, "Why should I get myself stuck in this sticky situation?" She asked out loud, to no one in particular, "Why not make the two _lovers_," She hissed the word, "Fight to the death, and see if their so called love is real or not."

Lavi glared at Road, how could she expect him to fight Allen? How could he even fight the boy he had come to realization that he was in love with him. How?

"Wait how in the hell is his weapon working exactly?" Lavi wasn't able to activate his, but Allen was? That made no sense, and while trying to figure it out, Allen lunged at Lavi. His claw nearly tearing the red-head's shirt open.

"Simple dear Junior~" Road mused, "I can control what is real and wasn't real in this dimension, and I've decided to let Allen have all his powers. Since you think I wouldn't allow Allen to get hurt-"

"Lero!" the umbrella interrupted, "Mistress Road, Earl wouldn't like that you're siding with the exorcists! Lero!"

Road slammed her hand onto the top of the umbrella's head, "Oh be quiet Lero. Earl will let me do whatever I want, being his favorite Noah after all." She softly chuckled, Road knew that she could get her way, even though she was the oldest Noah, she did act like the youngest of everyone. She even went to school.

Lavi let out an scoff, "You're nothing more than a spoiled brat, who will bitch and moan if she doesn't get what she wants."

Lavi just crossed the line, getting a candle shot at him, ruining his exorcists coat, having a deep cut on his right shoulder. "Fuck!" he hissed out, as he placed his left hand onto the wound. His hand already getting blood onto it.

"I'll make this fair." Road said, in a nonchalant tone, "You can use your anti-akuma weapon, but one of you won't be making it out of this world alive."

Allen's body stood still, tilting his head slightly a grin appeared amongst his lips, "This isn't Allen." Lavi tried to reassure himself.

"No it's not the soul of Allen.." Before Lavi let out a sigh of relief Road interrupted, "But it is Allen's body. So if you kill this puppet of Allen, the real thing will die. Can you kill the one you love in order to save your own life?" She smirked, "I wonder who's going to make it out.. Alive."

Lavi gulped, he wasn't ready to die. No way in hell. But he wasn't ready to kill Allen either, after all they both had something their for each other. They had love.

Love, however, wasn't going to save them from this mess. Love wasn't going to let both of them come out in the end alive. All love was going to do, was going to cause heartache for one of them, maybe even both of them.

Without getting a chance to even think Allen had lunged once more at Lavi, his anti-akuma weapon changing into the second form, the cannon, and began blasting at Lavi.

Lavi quickly evade all the shots, moving back and forth as he tried to keep his hand away from his hammer. He wasn't going to use his weapon on Allen. He swore to himself he was never going to use his weapon on him again, he never wanted to hurt Allen like he did in the ark.

Though it didn't seem like Allen was having the same problem, once the puppet was getting tired of watching everything collapse around him from the loud exploding noise of his cannon, he then switched his weapon back into the claw. "FIGHT ME!" the puppet barked, his voice sounding almost like Allen's except for when he screamed.

"I won't fight you Allen!" Lavi barked back, Lavi couldn't get over the fact that this was Allen's body, "Road! How could you let a disgusting creature corrupt Allen's Innocent body."

Road jumped off Lero, as she whistled the puppet to come back towards her. Obeying the soulless body did as she ordered. Acting like a dog as she lightly stroked the male's hair, "Because of you.." She spoke hoarse, "Because of you Allen isn't innocent anymore! Because you had to ruin him. My precious play thing is now destroyed because of you!"

Lavi's mouth dropped, he didn't think Road actually cared about anything, especially Allen. Lavi already knew he fucked up, especially when Allen started being so kind to him. "Allen loves me.." was all Lavi could manage to mutter.

"Because he loves you.." Road leaned into Allen grabbing one of her candles, before grazing it onto the teen's shirt. Instantly cutting the cloth, increasing the pressure onto the boy, making a deep wound appear on the boy. Gaining a whine from the white-haired teen. "He's going to die a very lonely life."

Lavi noticed the sorrow in her tone as he muttered, "Road it doesn't have to be like this. You can let both of us go!" Road shook her head, "It's not my call anymore Junior. We have a contract, one of you must perish."

Crawling out of the toy chests filling the room, dolls of every shape and size crawled out, some falling to pieces at the very sight. "Die!" they began to chant,

"DIE!" Hands began peering out of the floor, they were clawing at the ground, they wanted to escape the world. Or that's what it looked like to Lavi anyways.

"DIEE!"

The chants began to get louder and louder, as the candle grazed over the boys body, the cuts that were already on his body were getting deeper and deeper. "So you either end his life now.. or he will come to end yours."

"Let him come and take mine then." Lavi muttered, "I won't hurt Allen anymore. So take my life!"

"As you wish.." the blunette whispered into Allen's ear and off the white-haired male was, to go finish what he was started. Lavi just stood their clutching his knuckles tightly waiting for Allen to strike him, "Go ahead Allen!" Lavi screamed out.

Allen moved in a flash, before stopping in front of Lavi, his grin wider than he'd ever seen on the white haired male. Lavi knew that it wasn't Allen, but for some reason it still stung him, How could Allen be so foolish to allow something, especially of Road's power, to take over him. He hated the very sight to know that his precious Allen wasn't entirely his anymore.

"You fool." Bookman muttered, Lavi had forgotten his old mentor was still in the room. The old man was so silent, observing was his job, but this particular piece of history wasn't going to even be part of the charts so why was he still here? Simple really. He wanted to see what Lavi would really choose, his life or the life of the boy he was _supposedly _in love with.

"You would never understand Old Panda." Lavi said flashing his signature grin at the old man, "For you it is simple not to have any emotions, but me you see…"

Lavi never did get to finish his sentence, because once he opened his mouth once more Allen's claw turned into a cannon, being pressed against his chest. Lavi's emerald eye widened. "It's the end Lavi." The puppet spoke. It seemed like a tear was forming along the puppet's eyes. "I really did love you.." and with those last few words the cannon was activated and Lavi was sent flying across the room.

"Seems like this really is the end." Road muttered, she was in shock that the puppet actually went along with what she demanded. She was almost sure that Allen would come back to his normal state of mind and stop everything. "Guess I was wrong."

Bookman slowly disappeared into the darkness, his apprentice was now destroyed, having nothing left to do with the order Bookman wasn't going to stick around and explain everything that happened. He would leave that to Allen, if the young teen remembered anything anyways.

The dimension slowly crumbled, as the room slowly turned back into the library. Road as it seemed was actually sad that all her fun had ended, "Allen.. The puppet is now gone from you. Just like Lavi is."

Allen's body fell, him and the what seemed to be dead Lavi laid lifelessly in the library. "Lero.. This wasn't as fun as you'd thought huh Road? Lero.." the umbrella spoke, even he seemed to be sad at the outcome of everything. It seemed like he had caught an interest in Allen because of Road, because of all her chatter about him, and to see him like this was to unbearable.

"Were leaving Lero." Road spoke out, it seemed like she didn't want to even laugh at all the blood that was surrounding the two. "It seems love didn't win this after all." A smirk appeared across her lips, "Oh love. You are one of the most merciless emotions out there, you cause mayhem for whom ever crosses your path. You cause war as well, you truly are a beautiful destructive emotion." Road opened her own portal and disappeared, returning home washing the blood off her shoes and going to sleep.

"L-Lavi.." the white haired teen had rasped out, "I'm so sorry.." Allen had remembered everything, he had remembered it all to clearly, he had killed Lavi, the only person who saw him as normal. The only person who ever about him, and didn't see him as a monster. And he had killed him.

_I can make it all go away. _The voice in Allen's mind had returned, _I can make everything disappear, make you even forget you killed your own father._

A tear streamed down Allen's cheek, he could barely move, his hand trembling as he tried to reach out for Lavi, _He's not going to get up. He's not going to kiss you and tell you everything is going to be okay. Lavi is dead Allen._

"S-Shut up!" Allen screamed out loud, no one was around, everyone who was involved in this mess disappeared, _As a payment I can make it all go away dear boy. _Allen thought about it for a while, his eyes blurring only seeing a blotch of red which is to be assumed to be Lavi's bright red hair.

"Do it.." Allen muttered softly, and once more, Allen's vision slowly seeped into the darkness, trying to reach out for Lavi once more muttering, "Forgive me my love.." before the boy had passed out.

* * *

Well I'm not sure if I'm going to end it right here, and make a sequel. :D Send me some feedback. If you want a sequel or not. or if you want to end it right here. Until then **Review! **-enen.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Before you read, I will try my best to update this story before Christmas. If I don't then I will see you guys after January 14th. Two reasons, I have been very busy lately. (stupid school and life) and another is personal. I am trying my best to come to an end with this story. I give it up to 2 or 3 more chapters. *NOT certain though. SO please don't fret about it.*

Songs that gave me inspiration?  
My Life for Hire -ADTR. Wedding Dress-TY. and Draw with me. A lot of BB :D (won't give out artists name but if ya want ask for them in PM)  
Disclaimer for anything and everything. Only thing mine? Storyline. now Onward with the story. (A/N will be at end of chapter too!)

* * *

_You're nothing to me and everyone can see it_

Running. Running as fast as he could, Allen didn't know exactly where he was going, or the reason why he was leaving a blood trail as he ran. Hell he didn't even really know why he was running. Though the "voice" in his mind told him to keep running, to keep going no matter who he ran past, he just need to keep on running.

His breathing was heavy, and his vision blurry finally coming to a halt. Feeling weak and woozy the young boy fell to his knees letting out a loud and unwarily sigh. He sat there for what seemed like the longest time, everything surrounding his was absolutely quiet. He finally felt at peace. Though everything was ruined once the voice came back into Allen's mind.

_What are you doing boy? _The voice almost sounding like he was scolding Allen, "I'm resting.. I feel like something wrong has befallen over me.." Allen muttered, his eyes closing for a brief moment. "Has something happened to me?" The voice was quiet, for a while, as if it was trying to avoid Allen completely. "Voice?" Allen rasped out, almost worriedly, since the young teen couldn't really recall anything that had happened to him the voice talking to him seemed like his only friend, and he was willing to believe anything at this point in time.

_Nothing has happened to you Allen. You are perfectly fine. Now get up… we're not even half way there. _Allen felt relieved as he heard the voice talking back to him once more, His eyes flung wide open as he heard a ruckus, _Hide quick! _Without asking any questions the boy had quickly ran behind a bush, trying as best as he could to keep quiet as he ruffled his head into the bush moving some of the leaves to get a better view.

Allen heard some random voices, "Hurry take him to the medical room!"

"He's bleeding everywhere!" another shouted.

Allen tried his best to see what the people were talking about, or mainly who they were talking about didn't succeed quit well, he did however manage to get a glimpse of someone who was lying on what appeared to be a hospital bed. A bright tint of red. Just red was all he could see, "What could that be?" Allen asked aloud, was it blood? Getting all over their head? Or could it be something else? The question's raced through his head, but getting interrupted by the voice once more, _Don't bother with that pitiful stuff. It has no meaning to us. We must keep moving Allen, if you want to escape this place._

"Oh.. Right.." the younger teen had forgotten he was hiding, as he slowly began crawling towards the nearest tree, until he heard a women's voice, "Allen? ALLEN?" she called out louder and louder, "Allen please! Where are you!" Allen could tell her voice was cracking at each word, he felt a tug in his heart, but honestly didn't know why it was being caused. "Who is that women voice?"

_Someone of the past.. She also is of no importance towards us now hurry, get up and run. _Sadly Allen didn't know he was leading himself towards his own death. Or else he would have gone back, gone back to go towards the woman who was calling out to him. He would have been saved.

* * *

Lena-lee called out even louder, "ALLEN! LAVI'S DYING!" she was sure he would have come running after hearing those words, but sadly, the boy didn't come rushing towards his aid. "I hope he's okay as well.." the teal haired female bit lightly onto her nail, as Kanda quietly stood beside her, "Are you sure you don't know where he is? Lavi could use all of us right now.."

Kanda just let out a small grumble, and looked directly at the hospital's door. "I'm sure he's fine." Kanda, just like Lena-lee, was worried as well. Though he didn't show it he didn't understand how Lavi could wined up like that. Also he couldn't understand that Allen was no where by his side.

Lena-lee slid to the floor, everything kept replaying over and over in her mind, as she went into the library to look for a simple book, a fairytale. She was reading to the kids who were trapped inside the order just like when she was. She wanted to let them at least enjoy themselves with some story time at least. Instead she walked in on Lavi, bleeding from his side, a wound that was fatal, which confused her. "There was no sign of Akuma around so how exactly did he get that wound?" She muttered out loud, Kanda turned back to look at her, he too was wondering how exactly did Lavi actually get those wounds.

Komui exited the Emergency room as he looked at Lena-lee and Kanda with a surprisingly serious look, "The wound.." the blunette began, "The wound looks like it came from an anti-akuma weapon." Lena-lee gasped out, she quickly stood up from the floor, "Who brother? Who could have done this to their own kind!" she couldn't even keep her voice down any longer, she was furious and wanted revenge on the person who hurt her dear friend.

Komui looked away, "It was Allen wasn't it?" Kanda butted in, as Komui just nodded, "It seems the two had gotten into a very rough dispute…and seems that Allen had realized what he did, and took off." Tears formed amongst Lena-lee's eyes, letting out a loud wail, once more sliding onto the floor, "why Allen.. W-why?"

Kanda lightly knelt beside her, "I'm sure he has an explain-" Lena-lee cut him off, "There is _no_ reason to go against a friend! No reason to literally kill them!" Kanda let out a sigh, placing his hand out for the female to grab it, as he lightly pulled her up. "Come on Lena-lee. Lavi needs someone at least, let's be that someone."

Komui lightly held his sister's hand, "Don't worry Lena, we'll find Allen, and we'll bring him back, to get an explanation out of him, and why did he betray Lavi.. And the black order." Kanda just let out a grunt, Kanda wasn't the biggest fan of either the order or Lavi but he was curious of why one of the most kindest person at the order would suddenly lash out and attack a fellow foe. It just didn't sound like him at all.

* * *

Meanwhile in Lavi's mind ~

The red head peeled open his eyes as he slowly gazed around him, "Ah..my head.." he muttered quietly, His emerald hue adjusted as he slowly began to stand up. "Where the hell am I?"

"You're back were you belong." Another tall redheaded male walked up towards Lavi, having the same piercing emerald eye, the only exception of the other male was that his hair was down.

"Who.. Are you?" Lavi was most astonished seeing someone who looked just like him. "Oh I am hurt you forgot all about me!" the other had said with sarcasm at full length in his voice. "Why I am the one before you, my dear redheaded loser."

Lavi ran his fingers through his hair, in total confusion, "The one before me? That doesn't make any sense?" the other redhead standing in front of Lavi was just watching as the redhead stressed on the minor things he didn't remember. Chuckling at the part when Lavi really needed to stress out, since he probably was never going to escape the mind of the bookman.

"Don't worry number 49, you'll have as much time in this prison I call a mind to figure out who you were in the 48 lives before you. Maybe then you will actually remember to fulfill your life as a bookman." The other redhead wasn't enthused for having to come back out, he wanted his rest and always having to observe what other alias' are doing pissed the living daylights out of him.

"If only number 1 was here to help me out." Lavi stared at the other redhead, "Number…O-one?" all of a sudden Lavi's head was pounding, he let out a loud shriek of pain, grasping onto his hair, wincing in pain, the memories began to flash inside his mind. Of the first person who he _used_ to be. "DEEK!" Lavi shouted out.

The other redhead jumped back a bit, as a small, humorless chuckle escaped his lips. "That's me. Seems you catch on quicker than I thought number 49." Lavi let out a small groan, "My name is.. L-Lavi, now let me out. I need to save Allen."

"Ah yes, that white-haired freak you call Moyashi right?" Lavi gritted his teeth in anger as the man now named Deek spoke bitterly about _his_ bean sprout. "He was some fine peace of ass you have there I must say." Lavi weakly got to his knees, in attack mode, as he tried pouncing on the other redhead. But all of a sudden a bunch of bars slid up from the floor having Lavi crash into the metal.

"Ohh~ that looks painful," Deek teased letting out another emotionless laugh, as Lavi just groaned out in pain. "As I was saying~ before I was rudely interrupted," Deek watched as once more Lavi got onto his knees, "You know taking in Allen~ he was just so tight, damn I wish I could fuck with him some more."

That for some reason put Lavi over the edge, "Shut the fuck up Deek! You wouldn't understand Allen like I do! He's not a freak! He's a wonderful person, you're just to brought up on sex, death and money not to see the beauty of that boy."

"I don't remember ever being a fucking _faggot_ Lavi. " Deek hissed, it was true, Deek was the only Alias who never felt anything, the only feelings he felt was pain, agony, deception. Deek unlike Lavi was one of the people who loved to see people in pain. He loved being known as the cruel one. He was a true masochist.

"Well Deek things change and you would see that if you would only open your damn heart." Lavi grasped tightly onto the bars, trying his hardest to glare at Deek, but unfortunately the look on the redhead only was a glance of pain. Adding to Deek's pure amusement of the situation, "Oh you truly are naïve number 49, Don't you get it, Love is a myth. It doesn't exist and just because you _think y_ou are in it doesn't mean it is honestly true."

"It is true Deek."

"Shut up 49." Once more Deek had hissed at Lavi, "What is our true purpose as being bookman? As becoming an apprentice?"

Lavi paused, he had never been asked that question, or not that he could remember anyways, what exactly was his true purpose now, was he about to through it all away for someone who he still questioned about his emotions for him? Did he really risk his life in the first place for the boy who hated the touch of him? Or what seemed like it anyways.

"Now you get it Lavi?" For the first time the other redhead had actually spoke his name, "Are you willing to risk everything I have created for you to mess it up? To let everything go down the drain for a rugrat, who you don't even know if he loves you or not? Sure he kissed you, but it doesn't mean love it doesn't mean anything it could be lust for all you know."

Before Lavi was even able to say a word Deek continued his, senseless rant, well it was senseless to Lavi anyways, "And what do you think the old man is going to say? How can you betray someone who adopted you like their own son. He was the only person, who took you in and let you, let us into the bookman clan are you going to abandon everything, really?"

Lavi sat there for a while, not knowing what to say, "Panda Jiji did everything he could to have me join the bookman clan, but what he did, involving Road into this, letting her hurt Allen and myself? If he was a true father figure he wouldn't have let anyone do that to me anyways. Wouldn't he have accepted the person I was becoming?"

Deek opened his mouth slightly but it was Lavi's turn to interrupt, "No he wouldn't have! He wouldn't have let me suffer like that, he would have let me love and live on. He wouldn't have been selfish over the stupid clan no matter how important he thought the news, the chaos in this world was. He wouldn't have invited the enemy into our homes, into our sanctuary."

Lavi shook his head, finally managing to make his way towards the bars, placing his hands onto the what seemed to be metal, clutching his fingers tightly onto the rust, "Give me a chance please. Please Deek I want to see Allen one more time." Lavi lifted his head up just slightly to be able to gaze at Deek, "Please I just need him one more time." Anyone could tell that Lavi was pleading, begging to see his white-haired moyashi once more.

"I'll do anything just to see him once more." At first Deek was going to say no, it was his first intention, but once he noticed the determination in Lavi's emerald hue, an unwanted smirk appeared across the other redheaded figure's lips. "Oh? Anything you say 49? You'll regret those words." And with that the prison bars slowly faded back into the darkness of the bookman apprentices mind.

"You're going to wish you never wanted to leave this hell hole."

* * *

A/N number 2: Told you there would be one. xD I don't lie that much, but see this chapter might not be my best one, if it is ify i am sorry, but please no burning. ): If this story is bad, don't worry it's coming to a close. ANYWAYS PLEASE **review**, might help chances with updating before Christmas. Maybe.

Just in case i don't though. Hope everyone has happy holidays and are safe :D until then stay tuned. -Enen out~


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Yay~ Enen is back. finally an update! :D since everything has become less hectic in life (besides the sadness) I want to say I finally got to write this chapter. Yes I know it is actually shorter than the other chapters. Since this is the 2nd to last chapter. Now disclaimer.

Disclaimer: Enen doesn't own anything and probably never will~ Only thing that is her's is the creepy storyline she has going on,

NOW onward to reading. :3

* * *

Allen was running out of breath, his legs were tightening up, and his chest burning. _Keep running boy. _The voice ringing in the back of his mind, he continued his running, feeling as though it was useless since he was getting no where. He groaned as he came to a halt, he was surrounded.

A girl in front of him, with her Chesire like grin, on the left of him was a man with a vest on and a top hat sitting gently on his head, to the right was a female with long black hair, and behind him were two boys, who looked the same age with heavy coating of black eyeliner.

"Well it looks like Allen survived the ruckus didn't he?" The man with the top hat had spoken, most annoyed with the fact that he had to chase the younger. "The Earl is going to be unpleased with your results Road."

The one named Road, just stuck her tongue out, crossing her arms over her chest. "The Earl won't have to know won't hurt him."

Lulubell just stood there, "We must finish the job, or our lord won't be very pleased with us." she spoke without any interest.

The twin brothers spoke in unison, "Not before he pays the debt his greedy master dropped on us!" crocodile tears began to stream down the blond twin's face, as his what seemed to be his older brother held onto his face, pretending to wipe away his brother's fake tears. "It's okay Jesdero, we'll get them back for what they did to us." With those comforting words the blond snapped right out of his saddened state.

"Oh please stop this horrific act!" Road spoke, with disgust at the two Noah brothers, she was angry that she had to have her Noah siblings help her get the mission she was assigned done before the Earl found out or the worst thing that could happen to her, No sweets.

She grumbled at the thought, letting out a loud whine, "NO! No one will take my candy away from me!" she sniffled as she shook her head, crossing her arms again over her chest and stomping her feet. Everyone, even the confused white-haired teen turned and focused their attention on her.

Noticing her sudden out burst she blushed, "OH let's just get on with it!" the Noah twins began to chuckle at Road as she sent them a glare shutting up both boys quickly. "Well are we done with this little charade of yours Road?" The Noah with the top hat spoke in one of the most unsettling tones.

Road pouted and let out a sigh, "No I am not. Don't make me tell the Earl on you." The quiet Noah, Lulubell finally spoke once more, "But Road, the master will find out that you failed on your mission to destroy the _Destroyer of Time._"

Road's mouth gaped open, speechless, fear showing in her eyes slightly. She didn't want the Earl to find out that she couldn't get rid of one _simple _exorcist.

Before Allen could try and make a run for it someone held a grasp on him, their hand held tightly against his throat, the other hand pressed against the boys abdomen, having the younger squirm in his arms, speaking to the boy quietly, "Allen don't worry, I'll get you out of here. I'll get you away from everything that's hurt you."

The one who was holding onto the younger teen was a redhead, "Who are you?" the white-haired male whispered. A sad smile came across the redhead's lips, "So I am to late huh?" the red head let out a small sigh, he whispered to the boy, "Don't worry I am none importance to you now."

Allen tilted his head cautiously, allowing himself not to get strangled, his hues wandered, the Noah around them seemed surprised. "Looks like bunny boy is here to save his poor _princess_." Tyki laughed at his own statement as Road just let out another hiss.

"Let Allen go! He belongs to the Noah now!" Road was about to summon a portal to take both of the boys away from each other before being interrupted by the red, "I won't allow Moyashi to become demented Noah scum like all of you."

"whose Moyashi?" Allen asked, still in a daze of confusion, _Its part of the past, something that doesn't matter to you anymore dear boy._

"So he really does exist in you Allen.~" Road having the ability to mess with peoples minds was able to hear anything, she wanted to when it came to peoples thoughts and dreams. Dreams being her specialty.

Allen collapsed in Lavi's arms as the boy's spirit was slowly draining out of him, creating a human form before them.

"What the hell is that?" The Noah twin's spoke in unison, "That is the fourteenth coming out of the dear chosen one." Lulubell spoke, her eyes not leaving the sight of the new being.

"Shit." Was all Tyki could say,

"We were supposed to not allow this to happen, Master will surely be angry with all of us." Lulubell muttered

"Oh be quiet Lulubell! We all know this is bad without you having to say anything more." Road spat out, the blunette girl could never really learn to keep her temper down.

"_Well now my brethren know, I've been hiding myself within this boy. I was on my way to devour his soul and claim his body as my own, but it seems like it is useless now." _The fourteenth spoke, his voice just as solemn and calm as Tyki's.

Lavi slowly held onto the white haired, noticing that the boy's skin was paler than before, "Allen come on wake up." He gently jerked the boy back and forth hoping for a response from the boy.

"_It's no use, because of all this wasted time his soul is slowly decaying, if I wasn't delayed because of all of you I could have claimed him as my own new, fresh body."_

Lavi just snarled at the spiritual being, holding Allen in one arm as he used his free hand to slid off his coat, taking him longer than he hoped because of Allen's lifeless body. "That's not true! Allen can't be dying like this. I won't allow."

A amused chuckle pierced everyone's ears. _"You think you can do anything now to save this boy now? Just look at him the color is already fading from his body. He'll be dead within the minutes."_

"Not if I can help it." Road muttered, Tyki and Lulubell noticing Road's reaction the looked at each other before attacking, "We need to destroy the fourteenth if we are going to take over the world as the Earl wants." Both Noah's lunged towards the fourteenth grazing both their weapons out of their bodies.

"_a meaningless effort." _The fourteenth spoke, raising both of his hands creating a force field around himself making the two Noah's fly back, falling hard as they slowly tried to get themselves back up.

"_I should mention something," _The fourteenth began, _"My power slowly drains out the life force out of the people who get touched by it. Every time any part of you get touched you will slowly begin to feel weaker and weaker. No matter how small your body parts are."_

Without even thinking of his actions Lavi felt himself recording the news he just figured out, "Why are you recording this Bookman! Can't you see Allen is dying over there and you want to act like you give a damn about duties all of a sudden." Road felt tears in her eyes, her Noah family and the boy she was infatuated were slowly loosing themselves to the betrayer of her clan. "This is your time to actual do something useful with your pathetic life." she shouted, as the twins quickly squirmed towards her, holding her in place. "I agree with Road," Jesdero began, "Even if the pathetic boy's master left us with his death." David finished, "We deserve to kill Allen not him!" The twins once again spoke in unison.

A chuckle came out of Lavi's mouth, "Getting advice from the enemy, now that one is rich." he slowly placed Allen on the floor, having his coat be used as a pillow, tying his hair back with his headband. "Well I won't be needing this anymore." He chuckled at his grim humor, placing his trade marking scarf around the younger's neck. "Allen I'm sure we'll meet again." He whispered softly placing a kiss against the boy's lips.

"Innocence, activate! Little hammer, Big hammer. Grow. Grow. Grow!" the red head shouted, as the equipment type anti-akuma weapon sprang into action.

"_Foolish exorcist, you should know by now, anti-akuma weapons can't go against Noah's, unless of course you want to die for your little toy over there." _He watched as Allen's breathing began to weaken by the second, _"Its such a shame really, he would have made a great host. Only thing that was wrong with him was you junior."_

Lavi turned one last time to the boy, a small tear trailed down his cheek quickly rubbing the fluid off his face and onto the fabric of his gloves. "He was perfect, until I came into his life. I'm sorry Allen. I hope we won't ever have to meet again."

"_Didn't you want to be with the boy? To be happy and live your fake fairytale dreams?"_ Lavi knew he was making a mockery of him, but this time he didn't care, and simply responded with, "No. I want him to stand a chance this time. He deserves to actually be happy and not deal with rape, death, loosing everyone he loves to just keep smiling like everything never happened."

Lavi swung his hammer like weapon around his head, "Now are you ready to go? Or would you like to have a therapy session?" He teased, hiding the fact that he was scared out of his mind.

"_I thought you'd never ask." _The fourteenth spoke, _"But I'd like you to know the name of your killer. I'm Neah Walker, the older brother of Mana Walker."_

"Thankfully Allen was adopted nothing so beautiful should be in the same family as something demented and disgusting."

"_Prepare to die boy!"_

_

* * *

_A/N: As you know the next chapter I update will be the last ): sadly the story has to come to an end. So place **REVIEW! **I actually don't know why but I love this chapter. Love it? Hate it? Tell me :D just no burning T_T

until then Enen out -throws a smoke bomb and disappears- :D_  
_


	11. Chapter 11

Oui~! this is actually the last chapter :D I know it isn't the best chapter I have written but it's something at least. So please don't bash it and if it doesn't make any sense I am so sorry ;-; I tried making a good ending but nothing came out, I was stuck in a rut so, I was stuck.  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

"_You know you will never see the dear boy again." _A chuckle passed through the newly born Noah, Lavi stopped and stared at Allen, he knew the other male was telling the truth, he could see it as each second went by Allen was getting paler than usual and soon his life would be lost forever.

"I won't allow that!" Lavi nearly shouted, he wanted to save Allen no matter what, though Neah knew, hell everyone even Lavi knew that no one could change the fate of the Destroyer of time.

"_Oh really how exactly are you going to save him hmm?" _Neah knew in a matter of minutes Allen would be gone and the world would be his to control. The earl would even be powerless to stop him.

Lavi tried his best to maintain his stance without any luck he dropped to his knees as his anti-akuma weapon fell out of his hands, he was already out of breath after fighting Allen before. Hell he didn't even know how exactly he broke out of the hospital.

His wounds were already reopening, as the blood soaked at the bandages, wincing in pain he tried once more trying to stand his ground, this time falling flat on his face.

"_You know I can make everything go away, were both of you can live happily ever after. Be together at peace." _

Lavi stared at the Noah, "You would really do that for him? For us?"

The Noah nodded, only to be planning the demise of the young lovers. _With Allen out of the way I can finally take over this time and everything will be mine._

"_of course I can my dear boy, for you and Allen deserve to be together." _The Noah let out a small chuckle, "_unless of course you want to just die miserably without the boy. You can save his life you know?" _

Lavi crawled towards Allen as he weakly held the boy in his arms, "Even in death he looks beautiful." The red head muttered as he gently cupped one hand against his left check. "Can you really save him?"

"_Why y-" _Before Neah could even finish his sentence Road's candles came crashing down along the new born. "Don't do it Bookman!" the petite female shouted, "There's a reason why he was murdered." She spoke bitterly, "He betrayed us! Don't you think he will betray you?"

"What about you Road? You betrayed Allen, you helped my old mentor break his poor spirit allowing all of this to happen!"

Road glared at the red-head but knowing everything he was saying was true. "So I made a mistake but I wanted you away from _my_ Allen." she pouted, about to say something being interrupted.

"Road you know master wouldn't like it being in love with an exorcist, especially the one who is trying to destroy us." Lulu-bell still maintaining her emotionless features, while in a lot of pain.

"I know but.." the female whined, "I give up it doesn't matter anyways." she spoke softly, before creating her portal once more. "It's time to let everything die down anyways. The earl will know of our loss."

With those words Road was gone, and so were the other Noahs. Lavi stared, even though Road left the candles were still there. _What purpose could they really do for us now? _Lavi asked at first he wasn't really expecting an answer but then again it was Road and she could hear anything if she really wanted to.

As soon as the red-head thought that, the candles began to move, and at first Lavi thought that they were aiming for Neah, but once they turned and began to head straight for Allen. "No!" Lavi did the only thing he knew his weak body could do.

Shout.

"He needs to die Lavi." Road once more appeared, "I've come to realize something." Once more she sent her candles on the young white. Before the candles could even touch the young teen Neah stood in the way, his force fields covering him and the younger teen.

"You see Lavi, if Allen is killed, Neah won't have a host, and his soul will die within Allen."

"There has to be another way." Lavi spoke, he wouldn't allow them to kill Allen just because of some Noah they couldn't control. "How can you take the only person away from me now."

Road just glared at the dumbfounded red head, "So you would let the world perish to save some, some boy?" She scoffed, getting furious with the red-head.

"Of course I would! I thought you liked him too Road, how can you want to kill him."

She let out a small sigh, "Family comes first Junior. If killing Allen protects my family then I will do it, no matter how much I like the kid."

"Well the same goes for me I suppose." Lavi spoke, "If the world has to end for Allen to be safe I would risk it all for this kid, no matter what happens to myself."

"_Well then dear bookman junior will you accept my deal? You and Allen living forever in your own dream world. Never to be separated again."_

Lavi bite his lower lip, looking at his young love, "I take the deal!" the red head shouted, as Neah laughed manically, _"All you have to do is kiss the dear boy and all your troubles will be gone."_

Lavi did his best to crawl towards Allen, as Road acted quickly, she began to send her candles shooting at them, luckily for Lavi, Neah was blocking the female's attacks.

Lavi finally made his way towards Allen, weakly wrapping the boy in his arms as he leaned down, softly pressing his lips against the younger males. The last thing Lavi could hear was a female's scream.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" as he slowly faded into the darkness.

* * *

What Lavi didn't know was, Neah's plan was to lock himself into both of the boy's souls. So when everyone tried to kill him, Allen and Lavi would contain a piece of him inside them.

However, the black order found out, and they knew reincarnation was real, so they placed a spell on the two teens, making sure that if they ever met again they wouldn't realize who they were.

For if the two did, the world would be over once again, and everyone who was in the past would get there memories back, and the war, would continue just like it did many years ago.

Though they didn't know how it would effect their own minds, if their memories would play on their own like a bad dream or they would forget everything.

The story of two lovers, created by a forbidden love, who were never meant to be together in the first place. Having to suffer for what they wanted. What they needed. In the end losing everything and gaining nothing.

* * *

A/N: Does this mean sequel~ xD I honestly don't know, so until then if you do want a sequel review and say. Or this is going to be the end of the walk, and they die without a happy ending. ~ until then **Review**.

**-Enen out.**


End file.
